C'est quoi, être libre?
by Chagride
Summary: Et il continue de se balancer, d'avant en arrière. Doucement. Comme le font les enfants dans le noir. Il aimerait tant devenir ce flocon qui s'échoue sur le sol. Libre. Invisible.


_« C'est quoi, être libre ? »_

**Blablatons !**

Bonjour, bonjour, la populace !

J'ai enfin réussi à écrire quelque chose d'à peu près bien –d'après une certaine personne dont je peux donner les nom, prénom et adresse si vous voulez vous plaindre ! Non, non, bien sûr que non, je n'accuse personne, non, j'informe, c'tout, voyons !-, après avoir essayé et essayé d'écrire une multitude d'OS dont les débuts stagnent dans mes dossiers. Et donc, cette chose « d'à peu près bien » vient s'afficher ici pour le –dé–plaisir de vos petits yeux.

Les mots pour cet OS ont glissé tous seuls de mes doigts au clavier, pour tomber sur ma page Word, sans que je réfléchisse, sans rien. Juste en faisant courir mes doigts sur les touches, et en réfléchissant après. J'en suis quand même fière, de ce p'tit bouchon, le premier que je termine. En même temps, sinon, je le posterais pas…

Je remercie ma p'tite fée adorée [AKA Angeluss, on FF] qui m'a poussé à écrire cette petite chose, qui m'encourage toujours, même quand ça stagne, puis aussi rien que pour sa présence dans ma petite vie et qu'elle gère de la tarte au citron meringuée ! Et puis, j'vais aussi remercier la Grande Tante [AKA Netellafim, on FF], parce qu'elle gère tout autant de la frite, qu'elle supporte mes blablatages intensifs et qu'elle attend toujours mes reviews, humhum.

Avant de vous laisser, j'vais vous parler d'un super projet méga trop cool qui gère de la patate frite (j'ai envie de dire, normal, puisque c'est celui de la petite fée, de la Grande-Tante et de moi). Ceux qui lisent Nella et Angie, ont du en entendre parler, déjà. Mais, une piqûre de rappel ne fera pas de mal ! **LE CAMP YAOISTE de l'été 2010,** donc, est un projet qui pète de la crème Chantilly, on se retrouverait entre yaoiste (lecteurs et auteurs) au milieu de la campagne, dans un gîte où il n'y pas de service de chambre ni de petits déjeuner tout prêts (j'préviens, au cas où, n'est-ce pas Angie ? :D), avec pleins d'espace pour les ruminants que nous sommes. Ca ne serait pas très cher, et on s'éclaterait bien ! Donc, si vous êtes intéressés, vous êtes priés de le signaler dans les reviews. **POUR LES ANONYMES** laissant des reviews, si vous pouviez mettre une adresse où je puisse vous répondre, ce serait cool ! D'autant plus si vous êtes intéressés par le projet.

Voilà, mon moment publicité est passé, j'espère que mon OS vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment. *voix d'hôtesse de l'air*

Claclouninounette.

**Pour qui c'est ?**

C'pour ma Chamour, m'dame [AKA Cha Darcy, on FF]. Parce que son anniv', c'était le 22 Aout dernier, et que je lui avais promis un texte, mais que j'ai pas réussi à le finir encore –ne désespérons pas.- et que, pour ne pas la faire attendre davantage je lui offre ce texte. Parce qu'elle est génialissime et que je l'aime et que nos parlottages me manquent. 3

Alors Joyeux Anniversaire, ma petite chérie, avec cette fois-ci le cadeau qui va avec, huhu.

**Disclaimer** Je ne suis pas aussi douée que d'autres –Non, non, je ne donnerais pas de nom !- pour les disclaimers qui pètent de la tomate farcie, alors je vais me contenter du disclaimer officiel, le tout con, le tout moche, le pas original, le nul, le tout pourri. So, Harry, Draco, Hermione, et ceux que l'on voit indirectement, l'univers, la guerre, tousa, c'est à la Grande Mrs Rowling. Et il n'y a à moi que ce texte, ces quelques mots balancés sur Word. C'est déjà ça, non ?

**Fond Musical**

**The Meadow**, Alexandre Desplat. Parce que… Parce que… C'est tout ! Parce que ! Même si ça n'est pas un argument, comme dirait l'autre, parce que. C'est tout.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_« Dis, c'est quoi être libre ? »_

_Un murmure soupiré. Un espoir dissimulé._

_Etre libre... Libre comme le vent ; libre comme l'oiseau. _

_« J'aimerais savoir autant que toi, tu sais... »_

_Une peine au cœur. Une rancœur envers le monde._

_Voler de ses propres ailes. Suivre son propre chemin._

_« Dis, tu crois qu'un jour, on sera libre ? Libre de s'aimer, libre de vivre notre vie comme on le veut ? »_

_Des mots sur ces rêves qui vibrent en eux. Des espoirs qui font battre leurs cœurs._

_S'aimer aux yeux du monde. Vivre tranquilles, ensembles._

_« Je veux y croire de tout mon être. J'y croirai jusqu'à ce que je sois libre. Et je te promets qu'un jour, on sera libres. Libres de tout. Je te le promets mon ange. »_

_Un murmure chuchoté au creux de l'oreille. Deux sourires qui s'étirent. Une promesse qui fait battre deux cœurs à l'unisson, ce doux son de l'espoir._

Il écrase son mégot sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis le balance dans le vide. Et une nouvelle cigarette sort bientôt du paquet. Et le briquet s'actionne encore. Et la flamme brille dans l'obscurité.

Il inspire une bouffée toxique, se grille un peu plus les poumons.

_Pour ce que j'en ai à foutre._

Il reste immobile. Devant cette fenêtre ouverte. Il tremble de froid, mais n'y fait pas attention

Il reste juste là, à regarder les flocons tomber, virevolter dans la nuit, millions de petits points blancs dans l'obscurité.

Et il y a le téléphone qui vibre, quelque part dans la chambre.

Et il y a la sonnette qui retentit, dans tout l'appartement.

Et il y a la dame qui cri, qui hurle qu'on lui ouvre.

Mais il ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile devant sa fenêtre. A bruler sa cigarette.

Et une porte finit par claquer. Fracas violent, dans le silence de la nuit. Et les cris se rapprochent. Et la lumière illumine la pièce.

Mais il reste immobile. Sans que les cris ne cessent.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et le retourne. Son regard rencontre un visage qu'il a connu. Mais il ne le voit pas. Ses yeux émeraude sont vides. Son être semble sans vie.

On le secoue. On lui crie au visage. On lui pleure de continuer.

Mais il n'entend, il ne voit pas, il ne sent pas.

Il est coupé de monde. Il est loin, loin très loin. Dans un univers de souvenirs ; un univers qui lui semble chimères.

_« Tu ne mourras pas demain, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-le-moi, que tu vivras ? »_

_On lui secoue le corps. On lui crie au visage. On lui pleure de continuer._

_Supplique d'un cœur aimant. Murmure d'espoir vibrant._

_Les yeux dans les yeux. L'argent se mêle à l'émeraude. L'amour rencontre l'amour. L'inquiète se heurte à l'assurance._

_« Je vivrais. Pour vivre libre. Pour vivre heureux. Enfin. Et pour leur montrer ce qu'est l'amour. Pour leur cracher à la gueule ma haine. Pour leur faire bouffer leurs préjugés. »_

_Une promesse pour rassurer. Un murmure hurlant de haine. Des yeux brillants de rancœur. _

_Des lèvres qui s'effleurent. Des mains qui caressent un corps mis à nu. _

_« Et tu vivras avec moi, petit ange. On vivra tout les deux ; heureux et libres... »_

Il se détache de la poigne qui lui enserre l'épaule, il se détourne vers la fenêtre. Et bientôt, le mégot virevolte avec les flocons.

Il les regarde tourner. Encore et encore. Virevolter dans les airs. Ballet blanc dans l'obscurité. A en avoir la tête qui tourne, elle aussi.

Il aime la neige et le froid. La blancheur candide qui recouvre tout. Le monde disparu sous les flocons.

Disparaître...

Il aimerait tant disparaître. Se dissimuler sous les flocons lui aussi. Ne plus exister aux yeux du monde. Ne plus exister pour personne. Devenir ce petit flocon qui vole et que l'on ne voit pas. Invisible. Libre.

« **Putain, Harry! Il est parti. Il est parti! Tu comprends ? Parti, mort, éteint, disparu! Tu dois... **»

La main bâillonne la bouche. Les yeux brillent de haine. Les lèvres frémissent de rage.

Il ne veut pas entendre. Il ne veut pas prendre conscience. Il ne veut pas savoir.

Non. Non. Il n'est pas mort. Il est juste... parti ailleurs. N'est-ce pas ? Il s'est juste... éloigné pour quelques temps. Non?

Si. Il est parti prendre du repos. Reprendre son souffle. Mais il reviendra. Oui. Il reviendra. Et il lui murmura ces mots, comme avant. Et il le caressera de ses doigts glacés, comme avant. Et il le serrera dans ses bras, comme avant...

« **Fermes-la. Ferme-la!** »

Un hurlement de désespoir. Oui. Tais-toi. Tais-toi... Garde tes mots pour toi. Ravale ta fausse compassion. Garde ton inquiétude. Il n'en veut pas. Non. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Pas besoin de tes bras qui s'enferment contre son corps tremblant. Non. Il n'a besoin de rien. Rentre chez toi. Laisse-le. Laisse-le... Seul.

Pars. Enlève tes bras. Garde tes murmures. Ne dis-rien. Tais-toi juste.

Oui.

Silence.

Que seul le soupir de ses souvenirs retentit dans son crâne.

Que seul le murmure de ses larmes résonne dans son esprit.

Que seul le cri de son amour se répercute dans son cœur.

Et que le reste soit silence. Que le reste soit mort. Comme lui est devenu muet. Comme lui est devenu cadavre.

_« Et un jour on s'épousera, on adoptera des orphelins, on vivra dans une grande maison pleine de vie, de joie et d'amour. Et surtout, surtout, on montrera à la vie qu'on l'a baisé de toute notre force. »_

_Un éclat rêveur dans leurs regards. Ces douces chimères qui tournent dans leurs esprits. Un sourire plein de promesses._

_Oui... Un jour..._

_Un baiser papillon. Un regard tendre. Une douce caresse sur la joue._

_« J'en ai marre, Dray... Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre... J'aimerais que les choses soient enfin plus simples. J'aimerais vivre, bordel ! J'en peux plus, de juste pouvoir rêver. De juste pouvoir espérer et attendre. J'aimerais vivre vraiment, enfin... Je... »_

_Un doigt posé sur les lèvres. Un sourire désolé. _

_« Chut mon ange. Chut. Je sais. Je sais combien ça fait mal, cette impression d'avoir des chaînes accrochées aux poignets. Je sais. Mais rêvons. Continuons à rêver ensemble. Continuons à espérer. Gardons ce sourire factice aux lèvres. Cachons notre peine. Dissimulons notre amour. Enfouissons nos rêves pour demain au creux de notre cœur. Pour que demain, on puisse les montrer au monde. Montrer à tout ces gens combien ils nous ont fait mal. Comment ils ont brisé deux êtres qui n'avaient rien demandé...»_

_Deux mains qui se lient. Une tête contre une épaule._

_Et toujours ce même rêve, cette douce rengaine qui les berce jour après jour, qui valse dans leurs esprits, qui fait vibrer leurs êtres, cette promesse répétée dans chaque murmure, dans chaque geste._

_« Oui, un jour nous vaincrons ; un jour, nous nous vengerons... »_

Et il y a ses larmes qui coulent. Douces perles salées qui miroitent à la lueur de l'ampoule, qui roulent sur sa peau trop pâle.

Et il y a cette main qui caresse doucement son visage. Infime sensation de réconfort, qui empli bientôt tout son corps.

Et il y a ces rêves qui s'évaporent. Douces chimères qui s'étiolent peu à peu ; frappante réalité qui lui prend à la gorge.

Et il y a cet être qui le berce. Tendrement, comme une mère berce son enfant éveillé.

Et peu à peu, ses paupières se ferment, son esprit s'engourdit. Et il ne reste plus que cette main sur sa peau, ces murmures à son oreille, et ce corps contre le sien...

**oOo**

Il remue sous les couvertures, s'agite dans son sommeil.

_On se vengera…_

Un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres. Il grogne. Une fine pellicule de sueur se forme au niveau de son front, quelques gouttes perles sur son visage rougi.

Cauchemar.

Il s'emmêle dans les draps, se cogne la main contre le mur.

Hurlement.

_« Non… Draco…Draco ! On avait dit… Tout les deux… »_

Halètement.

_Il fait nuit. Mais l'obscurité ne se voit pas, effacé par les lumières qui fusent de tous les côtés. Les cris de rage et de désespoir, et les fracas des pierres surprennent l'habituel silence nocturne. _

_Le château tombe doucement en ruine, sous l'effet des divers sortilèges._

_C'est La Bataille. Cette Bataille-là. Oui, celle-là même qu'ils attendaient depuis une vingtaine d'années. _

_Enfin. _

_La Confrontation finale L'achèvement d'un cauchemar qui semblait sans fin._

_L'un devrait mourir l'autre survivrait. _

_Et au milieu de tout ces corps au milieu de tout ce sang. Il y a ce jeune homme._

_Il a les vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés de terreur et ce corps qu'il tient entre ses bras._

_Il a mal. Terriblement mal, là, au niveau de la poitrine. Ca lui enserre la gorge. Ca lui bouffe les tripes. Ca lui retourne l'estomac. Ca lui pique au cœur. Ca lui fait trembler le corps. _

_Il secoue l'homme qu'il tient serré dans ses bras. Il lui hurle de se réveiller._

_Non, il n'a pas le droit. Il ne doit pas… Il ne peut pas le laisser seul ! Non. Ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il ne fait que dormir, il a juste fermé ses paupières sur ses beaux yeux pour se réveiller plus tard, hein ?_

_Et il se relève._

_Oui. Lui aussi se relèvera, plus tard. Oui, hein ? Il se tiendra encore à ses côtés ?_

_Et il marche entre les corps._

_Oui. Il est vivant. Juste endormi. Oui, hein ? Il se réveillera ?_

_Et il fait face à cet être encapuchonné de noir._

_Oui. Il est là. Là, juste là. Juste à côté de lui. Oui, hein ? Il est là._

_Et il se venge. Il se venge pour deux. Ils se vengent ensemble._

_L'un à côté de l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Et il hurle.

Un hurlement qui déchire la nuit silencieuse.

Et il se redresse dans son lit.

Les yeux écarquillés, les larmes courant sur sa peau.

Et il sanglote.

_Il est vivant, hein, qu'il est vivant ? _

Il ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se berce doucement.

_Il va revenir, hein, qu'il va revenir ?_

Il renifle bruyamment.

_Il va bientôt venir le serrer dans ses bras, hein, qu'il va venir le consoler ?_

La porte s'ouvre, la lumière illumine la pièce. Les canettes vides brillent sur le sol. Les vêtements sales dissimulent le parquet. Mais la jeune femme avance malgré tout. Elle avance vers lui. _Pour lui._ Elle s'assoit sur le lit. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou, attire son corps contre sa poitrine. Et elle le berce.

Mais il ne la voit pas. Il ne la sent qu'à peine.

_C'est Draco, hein, c'est lui ?_

Il ne voit que son visage tourbillonner autour de lui. Il ne sent que l'illusion de ses bras entourant son corps.

Et il continue de se balancer, d'avant en arrière. Doucement. Comme le font les enfants dans le noir.

Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière. Avant. Arrière.

Et le soupir de ses chimères s'envole dans la pièce.

Et l'illusion de sa présence se heurte aux murs qui l'emprisonnent.

Il se lève, la rejetant sans ménagement, et il la voit.

Ses yeux ternes se posent sur son corps. Il se souvient d'elle.

_Elle n'était pas méchante, elle, si ?_

Il ne sait plus, il est perdu.

Mais elle est là.

Elle est là, _elle_.

Juste à côté de lui.

_A sa place._

Et c'est elle, non… ? C'est elle qui lui a dit… ?

Et un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

« **C'est quoi, être libre, Mione ?** »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il est lui. Elle remonte sur les draps, un sourire tendre s'étire sur ses lèvres.

« **C'est ce que l'on est aujourd'hui, Ry. Libre de vivre enfin notre vie. Libre de ne plus être enfants de guerre.**

- **Tu es sûre ?**

- **Je pense que c'est ça, être libre, oui. Et tu es libre aussi, Harry. Vis.** »

Un rire s'échappe de sa gorge.

_Non, il n'est pas encore libre… Pas encore. Bientôt…_

«** Non, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ça, la liberté… **»

Il regarde Hermione sans ciller et elle aperçoit cette lueur briller au fond de ses yeux. Etrange lueur… Lueur démente…

Elle frisonne.

Il la pousse contre le matelas, ses yeux dans les siens.

« **Tu veux savoir, ce que c'est ?** »

Un nouveau rire. Un nouveau frisson.

Elle a peur, elle en tremble même.

_Qu'est-il devenu ?_

Elle tente de le repousser. Mais il est là, de toute sa force, au dessus d'elle.

Et il rit…

Il rit à s'en donner des larmes aux yeux.

« **Oh ! Mais n'aies pas peur, jolie poupée. Je te promets que ça sera rapide.** »

Il s'approche de son visage. Tout doucement.

Et il part. Il s'éloigne. Il fuit.

Il la laisse là. Et il court.

Il court vers la fenêtre.

Il court dans les airs.

Petit humain brisé devenu oiseau le temps de quelques secondes.

Petit humain brisé devenu vent le temps d'un soupir.

Petit humain brisé devenu liberté le temps d'une éternité.

**oOo**

_Nous serons libres, mon amour. Nous serons libres, pour l'éternité._

_

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**& A bientôt, je l'espère. ~**


End file.
